The androgen receptor (AR) is a member of the steroid receptor (SR) family of transcriptional regulatory proteins that transduces the signaling information conveyed by androgens. Upon androgen binding, the androgen receptor is released from the repressive effects of an Hsp 90-based regulatory complex, allowing the receptor to either activate or inhibit transcription of target genes in a hormone-dependent manner. In addition to the role the androgen receptor plays in male sex determination, its activation plays a critical role in the development and progression of benign prostate hyperplasia, prostate cancer, seborrhea, acne, premenstrual syndrome, lung cancer, ovarian polycyclic syndrome, hirsutism, and hair loss. Thus, the androgen receptor is an important target in multiple areas of drug discovery.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,017,924 discloses a class of non-steroidal compounds, pyridinoquinolines that have affinity for the androgen receptor. The '924 patent describes these compounds as being agonists, partial agonists, antagonists, and partial antagonists, etc. The '924 patent provides no guidance on how to achieve a specific biological effect (i.e. agonist versus antagonist). Agonists have the ability to masculinize females, whereas antagonists feminize males. Such side effects limit the potential applicability of androgen therapy. The PCT application does not disclose any 6-benzylsulfonamido-quinolin-2-ones or 6-benzylsulfonamido-chromen-2-ones.
PCT applications WO 01/16133 and WO 01/16139 also disclose non-steroidal compounds that have affinity for the androgen receptor. Examples of such structures include pyrazinoquinolines, oxazinoquinolines, and pyridinoquinolines. The PCT application does not disclose any 6-benzylsulfonamido-quinolin-2-ones or 6-benzylsulfonamido-chromen-2-ones.
PCT application WO 01/16108 discloses non-steroidal compounds having affinity for the androgen receptor. Like the '924 patent described above, the compounds are described as having both agonist and antagonist effects. Some of the compounds of the PCT application are quinolin-2-one derivatives. The PCT application does not disclose any 6-benzylsulfonamido-quinolin-2-ones or 6-benzylsulfonamido-chromen-2-ones.
While the prior art describes compounds having affinity for the androgen receptor, it does not describe how to achieve selectivity with respect to this affinity (i.e. agonist or antagonist). The physiological impact of this affinity is often an undesirable side effect, depending upon the gender of the patient. Thus a need exists in the art for androgen receptor antagonists